Iris
by AnimeWitch02
Summary: Kane feels a strong attraction to Becky, but does she feel the same? Short songfic, don't own the song! Please R&R!


Disclaimer and AN: I dont own any of the wreslters mentioned in this fic nor do I own the song "Iris" by the Goo Goo Dolls. Well here I am again tryin my hand at another song fic, my goal is to write a songfic about all my favorite wrestlers =). Remember to R&R!!!  
  
::And I'd give up forever to touch you  
  
Cause I know that you feel me somehow  
  
You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be  
  
And I don't want to go home right now::   
  
Kane watched Becky from the shadows of the hallway, she was talking to Stephy and Lyndsey, her two best friends in the WWE. When Becky first came to RAW from OVW Kane was attracted to her, but he thought she didn't even know he existed. He was a freak, a monster, no woman in her right mind would want to be with him, and lurking in the shadows was the only way he could get close to her. Becky paused her conversation with Stephy and looked behind her, Shane Helms was walking up to her, his hurricane costume on. A low growl formed in Kane's throat as he saw Shane put his arm around Becky's waist. Becky smiled up at him then to Kane's surprise she turned her gaze into the shadows, looking directly at him. His breath caught in his throat as she unleashed her beautiful smile on him. Not once did he try to strike up a conversation with her, he didn't even bother, he knew it was a waste of time. With a deep sigh he sank further back into the dark shadows of the hallway and quietly made his way back to his locker room.   
  
::And all I can taste is this moment  
  
And all I can breathe is your life  
  
And sooner or later it's over  
  
I just don't want to miss you tonight::   
  
Once he was in the safety of his locker room, Kane took off his ring attire and placed it into his gym bag. He pulled out his street clothes which consisted of bluejeans and a black wifebeater. Once again he sighed as he looked at himself in the mirror. Finally he was able to show his face to the world and his fans, just as he predicted they turned on him, just as his brother did so long ago. He figured Becky's reaction would be the same, one of totaly and utter disgust. Kane couldn't figure out why he was attracted to Becky so much. At first glance she was plane. He light brown hair was straight and hit her shoulders, she had no shape and was a bit bigger than the other divas that were in the WWE. But upon further inspection and investigation he found out that she had put green streaks in her hair, thanks to the king of colored hair Jeff Hardy. She had beautiful brown eyes that lit up when she showed her big smile. All of that topped with her off the wall personality made Kane want her for himself. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone knocking. Grumbling he stomped to the door and almost flung it off its hedges, and was about to yell at the offender but immediately stopped when he saw the object of his affections standing right in front of him.   
  
::And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am::   
  
"Uh.. Hi Kane... I wasn't disturbing anything was I?" She shyly asked. Kane was baffled, why was she here?   
  
"No." He simply said, he couldn't say anything else even if he wanted to.   
  
"Well,um, can I come in?" She asked motioning inside his locker room. Kane shook the cobwebs from his head and moved aside.   
  
"Why are you here?" He almost yelled, going back into 'evil Kane' mode. Kane almost felt ashamed when he saw Becky jump in fear.   
  
"To ask why you were hiding in the hallway earlier, why didn't you come over and talk to us?" Kane huffed.   
  
"Excuse me?" Beck started to ask again but was silenced by a hysterical Kane   
  
"Ya know, I thought you were different from the other divas, but I was wrong. Your out to make fun of me too!?!?!" Kane was going ballistic, he had her backed up against the wall. Although she tried to put on a brave front Kane knew she was afraid, although that was another thing he could add to his list of likes about her- she never backed down from anything. Leaning in, he placed both his arms on either side of her slightly shaking frame and inhaled her sent. "Ah, fear mixed..." He inhaled again, "Vanilla? That's how a woman should smell." Kane smirked down on Becky, on the outside he seemed evil and confident but on the inside he was torn up, but he couldn't go against his nature.  
  
"No, Kane, I was not out to make fun of you, and if you think Im like everyone else you wrong!" Becky sternly said. Then she did something Kane did not expect.  
  
::And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming  
  
Or the moment of truth in your lies  
  
When everything feels like the movies  
  
Yhea you bleed just to know you're alive::  
  
Quickly placing her lips over his she gave him a quick kiss. "I told you I was not like the oother divas, no anyone else for that matter!" Her breath was coming out in short pants. Even though the kiss was short, it was still electrifying. Kane looked down in Becky's eyes, if he still had his mask on then maybe his gentler side would be able to tell her how he actually felt, but now all he could do was push her away. It was best for them both. Besides she had Shane to go back to.  
  
"Get_out!" Kane growled low from the back of his throat. Becky stood her ground, her back straight as a pole, her chest stuck out giving Kane a nice view of her shapely breasts, and stuck out her bottom lip. At that moment all Kane wanted to do was scoop her up in his arms and profess his love for her until he was blue in the face, but he couldn't.  
  
"No." She simply said.   
  
"Damn it bitch, GET OUT!" Kane picked up a chair and threw it to the opposite side of the room, causing Becky to jump again but not move an inch towards the door.  
  
"Why are you so afraid of me Kane?" Once again Kane's mouth fell open.  
  
"WHAT?"   
  
"Why do you run away from me Kane?" Everytime she said his name he wanted to melt. "I know you have some trust issues, and for all the right reasons, but have I done anything to make you hate me and not trust me?" Kane hung his head in defeat, his voice was soft the next time he spoke.  
  
"Not yet, give it time and you will, everyone else has."  
  
"What do I have to do to show you that Im not like everyone else. Dye my head totally green? Walk around naked? TALK TO ME!" Becky almost screamed, frustrated beyond belief, her arms were flying everywhere.  
  
"I know you are different on the outside, but inside your the same." The evident pain in his voice made Becky's heart cave in on it self. She slowly walked up to Kane, as she would if she was stalking an injured animal not wanting to frighten it off. Placing her soft, warm hands on his cheeks, she admitted,  
  
"I like you Kane, I like you a lot actually. From day one I wanted you to hold me in your arms. I also wanted to be there for you when you need someone, I still want to be with you if someone lets you down again." Kane closed his eyes and sighed, reveling in the feel of her hands on his face. She was offering his dreams on a silver platter, but he couldn't accept, his trust in humanity had been shattered one to many times.  
  
"God, Becky," He breathed as he tried to place more of her hand on his face, as if burning every line and wrinkle of her hand to his memory, "Words can't describe what I feel for you, but I can't..."  
  
"Can't or wont?" Becky interrupted. Much to Kane's dismay she took her hands away from his face and walked towards the door, "I want to love you Kane, honestly I do, but the only person keeping both of us from happiness is you. You know where to find me if you change your mind." With that she exited the room, leaving Kane staring by himself, a hard decision was left for him to make.  
  
It had been a week since Becky had kissed Kane and he still hadn't seeked her out. She had given up hope on ever having him for herself. That night was RAW and she had a match against Gail Kim. With a heavy heart she made her way to the gorilla position, on the way there she thought she saw a figure move in the shadows, when she turned to get a better look nothing was there. She shook her self, trying to get the thoughts of Kane out of her mind, and continued on walking. When her music hit she placed a big smile on her face and sauntered down to the ring, the arena speakers playing 'Crawling.' She rolled into the ring and went to acknowledge the fans when the titantron showed a picture of an unconscious Gail bleeding from her temple. Before Becky could talk to Lillian Garcia about what was going on, fire shot out from the stage and Kane strutted down the ramp. Lillian and the ref made a hasty retreat. Leaving Becky to deal with Kane alone. As he heaved himself up by the top rope Becky gulped down the lump that had formed in her throat, was this a friendly interruption or a painful one? Her question was quickly answered when Kane lifted up his hand, looking like he was ready to strike her. In fear Becky closed her eyes and waited for the inevitable, a choke slam from hell, but instead of grabbing her throat he wrapped his large hand around the back of her neck pulling her head towards her. To the shock of everyone in the audience, backstage, and to Becky herself, Kane kissed her. The arena was so quiet you could hear a pin drop. When he pulled away she looked into his eyes and saw a warmth there she never noticed before. Gently he picked her fragile body up in his massive arms and took her to the back, and into his dressing room.   
  
::And I don't want the world to see me  
  
Cause I don't think that they'd understand  
  
When everything's made to be broken  
  
I just want you to know who I am   
  
Becky looked up at Kane, the huge smile he adored on her lips, it made his heart melt that she gave that smile just for him now. Just like before she reached up and took his face in her small hands.  
  
"Why?" He asked.  
  
"Why what?"  
  
"Why me. Why not someone like Shane Helms?" Becky laughed, another thing Kane realized he loved about her.  
  
"Well, because your sexy, and maybe I have a soft spot for a tortured soul," she joked, "in all seriousness, I think we need each other actually. We both have been looking for someone to love, and to answer your other question, Shane is more like a brother to me than a love interest. We fight to much and are to much alike it would never work out." Kane smiled and hugged her close to his body. Tucking her head to his chest and rested his chin on her head he sighed. This would be a long road, but hopefully they would be able to take the bumps it held together. One thing is for sure they were both in for a ride neither one of them would forget. 


End file.
